everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivory Coniglio
Ivory Coniglio is the daughter of the White Rabbit, from the story of Alice in Wonderland - which has been adapted into the media and classic stories several times. She was created by XxLynChanxX. (THIS OC IS IN PROGRESS!) Character Personality TBA Appearance Ivory has long silver hair, bright green eyes, and soft pale Caucasian-like skin - with two rabbit ears sticking out of the top of her head. Like Kitty Cheshire, Ivory's mortal form is a disguise to fit in among the students of Ever After High until the story rolls around - in which Ivory will take the form of a talking rabbit, for the time being. She is also quite short, which is a upside to traveling through rabbit holes. Fairy Tale Her father is one of the stable, and also neutral, characters in Alice in Wonderland, because if not for the White Rabbit, Alice most likely never would have gone to Wonderland. After she falls down the Rabbit Hole, the White Rabbit no longer has an important role in the story. Relationships Family Ivory gets along fairly well with her father, even if he is constantly running off, always yammering on and on about various "important dates" that he doesn't bother to specify about. Friends Though she wouldn't like to admit it, Ivory has an odd obsession with her friend and roommate, Lizzie Hearts. Ivory apparently enjoys embracing in her future "servant to the Queen of Hearts" gig, so the friendship between the two is actually more or less like stalker vs. innocent victim. However, Lizzie is not so much annoyed by this and instead uses this to her advantage, getting Ivory to do her thronework and the sort. As for her relationship with the rest of her fellow Wonderlandians, Ivory gets along fairly well with them, having grown up in Wonderland with them and all. On occasion, she goes pranking with Kitty or attends one of Maddie's ridiculous tea-parties. Romance Despite the fact that they sit on different sides of the aisle regarding views on following their stories, it doesn't prevent Ivory from crushing on the hero in her story - Alistair Wonderland. However, due to the fact that he has eyes for another, Ivory's attraction goes unnoticed by Alistair. Pet Ivory does not have a pet at the moment. Notes *Her last name is Italian for rabbit. *Her profile art was drawn by the creator. Outfits Basic Ivory wears a sweet little jumper / dress that has a frilly light salmon top and a sleek magenta skirt that has soft pink fringe all around the edges of it, and black trim on the waist and bottom border. A small (broken) golden pocketwatch is stuffed in her shirt pocket, and her knee-high socks are pink with black stripes at the top. Finally, she tops it off with a pair of fashionable grey hiking boots - for when adventure strikes. Legacy Day TBA Timeline *'January 7th, 2014:' Ivory Coniglio is created. *'January 8th, 2014:' Ivory Coniglio is brought to life via the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Gallery 20140107 065406.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Wonderlandian Category:Animal parent Category:Alice in Wonderland